No puedo enamorarme de ti
by Carolina Alisse Cullen
Summary: Thiago decide sincerarse, no solo con el mismo sino tambien con otras personas, para esto escribe una carta ¿A quién sera dirigida? ¿Qué confesara?/ Basado en la tercera temporada


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cris Morena, RGB y Calderone, yo solo juego con ellos armando historias.

Aclaración: Basado en la tercera temporada, luego del capitulo Deja Vu. Los regionalismos utilizados son propios de los personajes, su marca personal.

* * *

**No puedo enamorarme de ti.**

Felicidad que es eso, donde la encontramos en un paisaje, en una flor, en un mimo, en una caricia, en un momento de nuestra vida, en un trabajo, en un casamiento, en una mañana de navidad, en un día de primavera, en casa, en cosas materiales ¿siempre encontramos a la felicidad en donde menos la esperamos o ella nos encuentra a nosotros? Esperamos toda nuestra vida a llegar a **ESA** felicidad a la absoluta y siempre pensamos que la felicidad viene con la plata, aunque también puede ser en los brazos del ser amado o en los labios de un amante, quizás en los encuentros clandestinos, en besos robados, en una salida de novios, en el día de tu casamiento ¿Dónde esta la felicidad? ¿Cuándo la encontramos? ¿Con quién la encontramos? ¿Hay que hacer todo para encontrarla aunque eso signifique ser egoísta, lastimar a personas o incluso llegar a pasarles por encima? El ser humano, tiene una naturaleza egoísta, podemos minimizarla, pero nunca eliminarla, podemos lastimar a la persona que mas nos ama por un capricho o una calentura y pasar por encima a los que aman a esa calentura ¿que es eso, lastimar a gente para llegar a tu felicidad? El ser humano es egoísta, pero un amante frustrado lo es mas.

Todo empezó hace un par de días, estábamos en el sótano, escuchamos algunos ruidos raros mientras nos besábamos abajo de las sabanas, vos te diste cuenta y en cierto caso yo también pero decidí ignorarla y seguir besándote. Y ahí paso en ese momento, alguien callo entre nosotros, cuado logre desenredarme de las sabanas vi a mar y a Pedro, tu hermano y mi ex ¿Qué ironía no, de novios, a ex, a concuñados? Sentí unas ganas tremendas de decirle de todo a Mar, pensé y me auto convencí que era porque me había interrumpido mi momento con vos, después ella arreglo todo con su humor tan peculiar. Y yo también me lave las manos, después la busque, si la busque mucho hasta que la encontré y la encontré enojada la encontré diferente. No era la misma Mar que esperaba encontrarme, era una Mar que no tenia miedo a decirme lo que pensaba de mi, no que la Mar anterior no fuera frontal, solamente que esta era el triple de frontal y no solo eso sino que cambio, antes nunca me hubiese dicho lo que me dijo. Antes ella nunca hubiera renunciado a mi y menos de tan seca manera. Ella se fue dejándome su mano marcada en mi mejilla y yo me quede estático paralizado, ahí caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Después fui y la busque, si la busque, le pedí perdón a medias como solo sabia hacerlo yo y le dije que me había enamorado de vos, pude ver su cara desencajada, pero otra ves algo que no me esperaba paso, me sonrío y me pidió que sea feliz, una ves mas Marianella me había dejado paralizado. Nunca me podría haber imaginado esa reacción, se paro y no miro atrás, siguió caminando hasta desaparecer de mi vista y yo me preguntaba ¿Porque le dije eso? Fui a buscarla Salí corriendo, no podía perder un minuto, pero en cuanto la alcance, vi a tu hermano alzándola por los aires y besándola. Yo no entendía nada, cada ves estaba mas en blanco que había pasado ¿Alguna ves me había amado?. La vi y la necesite, tenia un augero en el pecho no podía respirar la vi y sentí un nudo en mi garganta, vi mi presión bajar completamente, vi una lagrima en mi mejilla, sentí mi corazón pararse y volver a latir muy rápido y me vi a mi celoso, ya no lo podía cubrir estaba muy celoso no se me ocurrían otras excusas para decir ya no era que nos había interrumpido, que la veía cuando estaba con vos y me daba lastima, que le tenia bronca a pedro, que me hacia acordar a Simon, no, ya no había mas excusas estaba celoso.

"_Volver al principio_" eso era lo único que veía, si te lo admito yo jugué con tus sentimientos te aleje de quien de verdad te amaba por un capricho, te pido perdón, porque nose que me paso. En fin, veía libros que hablaban de volver al pasado, estaba la película volver al futuro, veía cosas que solo me hacían acordar a ella, vos viniste y me preguntaste si me pasaba algo y te mentí, si te mentí ¡Y como te mentí! Di vuelta la tortilla, como lo había hecho millones de veces con mar te dije que no confiabas en mi, que estabas insegura de lo nuestro que te pasaban cosas con el caniche y vos lloraste y me pedías perdón. Yo te deje que me llores y que te sientas mal y que me pidas perdón, porque a mi no me importaba mas nada estaba jugadísima, no iba a poder hacer nada mas. Ahí los vi a ellos detrás nuestro besándose frenéticamente como si el mundo se fuese a acabar y los vi bajar al sótano. Y otra ves te engañe y te mentí para que me acompañes ahí y ¡Que casualidad! Mira a quienes nos encontramos. Si ese fue otro engaño.

Después me lleve a Mar, porque vos y Pedro querían hablar de algo y otra ves me equivoque, le hice una escena de celos y ella reacciono, porque ella es así siempre reacciona. Y la pelea nos llevo al altillo, donde los dos nos equivocamos, nos gritamos, nos celamos, nos dijimos cosas que nunca me iba a decir y finalmente hicimos lo peor o lo mejor que hicimos fue besarnos como si se acabara el mundo, nos besábamos y no nos importaba nadie ni vos, ni Pedro, ni Jazmin, ni nadie. Nos besamos como nunca te bese a vos y seguramente como nunca beso a Pedro. Dejamos todo de lado y paso algo de lo que me arrepiento, no de lo que paso, sino de cuando paso. Si Luna, Mar y yo _rockanrolleamos,_ hicimos el amor, nos entregamos uno al otro.

Después de eso, nos escapamos juntos hacia las cabañas Mandalay, vos me llamaste y otra ves te mentí te dije que Camilo me había mandado a buscar suplementos y llame a Camilo, mi hermano, para que te confirme ante cualquier sospecha. En la cabaña volvió a pasar eso con mar y nos dimos cuenta que nuestro amor era muchísimo mas fuerte que antes que nadie y que nada, cantamos frente al río y le repetí millones de veces que la amaba y que me arrepentía. Se que te puede doler o incluso sonar cruel pero te quiero ser lo mas sincero posible. Volvimos más enamorados que nunca quedamos en que yo te iba a cortar y ella iba a hacer lo mismo con Pedro. Pero a mi se me fue imposible cortarte, por culpa y ahí perdí a Mar, porque yo le dije que me daba miedo cortar con vos, entonces ella me corto el rostro. Si le contó toda la verdad a Pedro pero el la perdono y ahora como ves están juntos, sin culpas. Pero hay un problema yo soy infeliz.

Ódiame, te lo pido, pero te voy a ser sincero a mar la amo como nunca ame a nadie. Desde que todo esto paso, pasaron unas tres semanas, no te puedo mirar a los ojos, no te puedo besar, no puedo ver a Mar con Pedro. Vos intentas echarte toda la culpa como siempre, pero el caso es que no es tu culpa, yo a Mar la amo como nunca voy a amar a otra mujer y si no estoy con ella no es por vos es por mi cobardía y porque perdí el tren. No te lo puedo negar un par de besos le robe y a ella la amo con toda mi alma y no esta mal.

Viste la frase con la que arranque mi carta bueno, te tengo que decir que no hablaba de vos y de mi, hablaba de Mar y de mi, deje que tu amor verdadero se escape y perdí al Mio, no me importo lastimar a todos y a la mujer que me dio todo lo que necesitaba, fue mi primera mujer y no fue por calentura fue por amor. Perdóname el ser tan cobarde y no poder decírtelo en la cara, perdóname pero yo a ella la amo y ella es mi felicidad y no quiero estar con vos. Perdón, te juro que trate pero **no puedo enamorarme de vos.**

**Thiago...**


End file.
